


he dreamed

by SeCrFiDr



Series: wishes in the dark [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Everyone else is mentioned., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: michael dreamslowercase intentional and for a reason





	he dreamed

he dreamed of stars. 

 

he dreamed of the ocean. 

 

he dreamed of thoughts. 

 

he dreamed of answers.

 

he dreamed of all the times he's answered 'yes' or 'sure' when he really meant 'no' or 'stop'. 

 

'yes, of course I don't mind that you have other plans.' (no please stay i'll miss you so much the voices will come back)

'sure, I'll be fine by myself for a month.' (stop leaving me alone i'm only sixteen can't you be around me)

he dreamed of lonely sunday nights were no one was in his house, when he would walk through the forests around his house and into a clearing. 

he dreamed of hundreds of times that he looked through the trees.

he dreamed of the Lake. 

he dreamed of the sky mirrored in the moving water, of the soft sandy beaches and the little rocks and the huge logs. 

he dreamed of his Log, half buried in the sand. 

he dreamed of sitting on/next/in front of it at staring at the rippling water.

he dreamed the most while staring at that lake.

he dreamed of broken dreams, of thoughts left unpursued, of lost talents and wishes. 

he dreamed of them.

he dreamed of the Scarred one, and the Strong one.

he dreamed of the Small one, and the Masked one.

he dreamed of the Kind one, and the Hidden one.

he dreamed of the Broken one.

he dreamed of the Breaker.

he dreamed of the Breaker pushing the Broken one away, towards the Broken ones twisted wishes.

He dreamed of the End, where the Breaker was defeated.

he dreamed of the Broken one pulling away.

he dreamed of the monday night he spent at the Lake, after the Broken one spoke to him.

he dreamed of the tuesday night he spent at the Lake, after the Broken one apologized.

 

he dreamed of the wednesday night he spent at the Lake, after the Broken one said 'we should hang out sometime'.

 

he dreamed of the thursday night he spent at the Lake, after the Broken one went to the Kind ones house.

 

he dreamed of the friday night he spent at the Lake, after the Broken one hugged him before school.

 

he dreamed of the saturday night he spent at the Lake, after the Broken one asked him to hang with the Group.

 

he dreamed of the sunday night he spent at the Lake.

 

he dreamed.

 

he cried.

 

he cried, yet the Broken one joined the Group.

 

he cried, yet the Group moved forward.

 

he cried, yet he was still at the Lake.

 

he cried, yet he was still him.

 

he cried, yet nothing changed.

 

he cried, yet he was still just the Sidekick, just the Loser, just the Weird one, just Stupid and Ugly and Not Worthy and yet

 

the Broken one finally saw him go to the Lake.

 

the Broken one finally saw him sit down on his Log.

 

the Broken one finally saw him sob.

 

the Broken one finally walked forward.

 

the Broken one finally comforted him.

 

the Broken one finally promised him that he wouldn't be left behind.

 

and he finally stopped dreaming

 

and he finally stopped crying

 

and he finally hugged Jeremy back


End file.
